This invention relates to trash containers in general but more particularly pertains to a trash receptacle having a step stool therewith, and when the stool is not in use it can be conveniently folded into a retracted position, yet it is easily accessible when needed for use. Also, the receptacle includes unique retrieval means for inserting a garbage bag therein.
In the past, there have been many types of trash containers and various types of step stools. However, nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find a combination of both, which would be most useful and novel as this allows a user quick access to the step stool as well as the trash container.
It is well known that most people position their trash containers in a convenient location for easy disposal, such as within the kitchen area, etc. Most often in such locations, the user has a need for use of a step stool which would allow for quick access to items located in high cabinets, or the like. Therefore, the applicants contend there is a great need for a trash container that includes an easy access step stool therewith, with the step stool being conveniently retracted when not in use yet easily accessible when needed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool which is of a shape and size so as to be conveniently positioned within an area of user choice, and allows the user to easily dispose of trash as well as provides a step stool for easy access to items when needed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool which is economical to produce and manufacture from any suitable material of engineering choice, such as plastic, wood, aluminum, etc. and which is of a sufficient strength to support an adult when standing thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool that includes a lid having a non-slip treated surface, so as to eliminate the possibility of the user slipping and having an accident.
Also a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool which includes various attachment means for removably attaching items of user choice onto the container, such as dish-towels, dust-rags, a dust-pan, a whisk broom, or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool which includes a storage compartment for containment of typical plastic garbage bags, which can be either stored individually, on a roll, or within a box or the like.
A very important object of the present invention is to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool having internal and external access to the above noted compartment. As the internal access allows the user to easily grasp one of the garbage bags from the inside of the container and position it for use, all in one step that is simple, easy, convenient and clean, and the external access allows the user to easily replace the garbage bags when needed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool having handles and locking casters which allow the user to easily move and position the trash receptacle into the desired location, and secure it in place.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination trash receptacle and step stool which may include an odor control insert therewith, and a compartment for containment thereof.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specification.